Love Is War
by Slice of Life 666
Summary: Aomine and Kise were living in this Prison camp where, they change the kids mind and change it. ((3-4 yrs old)) Both boys fight their way up to ings happen in their lifes and the aare slaves. Ps: Watch out for Rape, unwanted "Love", and more! Pairing: OVERLOAD , you'll understand. ((GoM Involved))
1. Chapter 1

\- Aomine was tied against the chair, trying to bail out. His blood was covered all over his body. A tear fell from his eye, he couldn't fight it back. It happened everyday. He wanted to hurry up and end his life. Soon the door creaked open. Someone titled their head only showing half of his face. A sharp glare was facing him, officially black eyes. The person then turned their head in a 360 degree. Aomine closed his eyes but he could hear the bones cracking one by one. As the person finished turning their head, the door was slammed against it. Blood and the head fell to the floor, while the body collapsed. An eye ball rolled towards Aomine feet. The brain shot the floor. Aomine was afraid.

"No peaking." A gentle whisper said.

A little boy came up to Aomine crying.

"Aomi-chi! Wahh!" The yellow haired boy cried.

Aomine looked at the boy, "Don't cry Kise, stay strong and leave this place.

Kise crawled up Aomine's lap sobbing. He hugged tightly against his chest.

"Let's go home." Kise said.

"There is no home Kise. Can you try to untie the chains? Then we'll make a plan to escape...together." Aomine said.

Kise looked down at the bloody wrist with chains tightly wrapped around it. As soon as Kise touched the chains, someone ran to Kise. Kise screamed as the person dragged him away.

"Aomi-chi! Aomi-chi! Save me! Wahh!" Kise yelled.

All Aomine could do was look away in tears. Then person tied Kise to a electrified chair. Then the man bended down.

"Serves you rights." The person whispered.

He got a controller, and set the number to five. He clicked the start button. Kise screamed as the electric sparks, affected his body. He screamed for Aomine. It was soon over.  
_

A/N:

Hai! New Story, i hope you enjoyed it! stay tuned for more! This is not going to update fast. When i get time! Bai!


	2. Meeting Friends

The man untied Aomine and Kise, they walked outside with a leash on their neck. It was lunch time. As they walked in, they saw more people bruised, cut up, and bleeding. Before Kise and Aomine can finish their thoughts, they were dragged to the table. As they sat down, they were surrounded with kids their age. Kise sniffed and rested his head on Aomine's shoulder. The kids had different color hair, it was unusual. The 'guards' took off the collar and went back to their post station. Aomine touched Kise cheeks, he then felt a tear drop. Soon the kids got their food. As always, water and a piece of bread. They toss the trays in front of them. All the kids looked down at the food, they sighed and started eating. As Aomine swallowed the water, he saw Kise not eating.

Aomine tapped on Kise shoulder, "Kise eat."

"I-its too h-hard." Kise replied.

Aomine quickly ate and fed Kise.

"Ahh." Aomine said to Kise.

Kise opened his mouth a little and then chewed on the food. They kept on doing the process until Kiss was finished.

-'Recess'-

The kids ran outside like it was their freedom. While Aomine came outside, Kise was on his back sleeping. As they walked around, a person came up to them. They met face to face.

"H-hi, I'm Akashi Sejuro." He said.

"Sup, I'm Aomine Daiki, and the one on my back is Kise Ryouta. He's sleeping at the moment." Daiki answered.

Akashi gave a little smile. "How is your station?"

Aomine flinched, "...horrible, as always."

"My station, we get tested. What I mean my tested is they use our body and use things on us." Akashi said as he chuckled.

Aomine was puzzled, "How can you chuckle at that? Kise and I get tested! He got electrified and I got hit with metal! Are you a idiot?" Daiki shouted.

Akashi stared at him, "I am not an idiot, can we not ligh-"

Kise started crying, Aomine took him down carefully. He wiped Kise tears, he wouldn't stop though. Aomine hugged him then picked his up.

"Cry into my chest, we don't want the guards to find out. Right Kise?" Daiki said.

Kise put his head down and sobbed into Daiki's chest. Aomine stroked Kise head.

"You must be a good friend." Akashi said.

"Che, I have to look after him. He's like a little brother to me. Hmm, what do you want to do when you leave this hell?" Aomine asked.

Akashi thought for a moment. "I want to be a great basketball player! What about you?"

"I want to be a ... A boyfriend and that's it. I want a chick with big boobs." Daiki bluntly said.

Akashi laughed, "You're only going for the chest aren't you? Hahaha! You're only 5, keep dreaming."

"How do you know I'm five? What are you? A mind reader?" Daiki asked.

"All the kids are the same age unless you are in station B." He replied.

"Oh it makes sense now! Anyways, let's be friends. We gotta go in the 'house' ." Aomine said.

They shook hands and went inside.

-Akashi POV-

I walked to my room, I was then curious why Daiki didn't ask me about the eye patch. Mostly kids would ask me, but not him. That Kise though, he's a cutie. I took off my clothes and changed into my pajamas. I then took off my eye patch. Stupid yellow eye, I would of been perfect if I had my original color, red. I got in to my bed and slept.

-Aomine POV-

I carried Kise to his room, when they were at door. Kise tapped on my shoulder.

"A-Ao-Aomi-chi, I wanna sleep in your room!" Kise said as he sniffed.

I didn't want to argue with him so both of them went to my room. I placed Kise down on my bed. I then changed into my pajamas. I took out a spare of clothes and went to Kise.

"Want me too help you change? You've been hurt lately because of me." I asked.

Kise nodded.

I unbuttoned Kise shirt, dang he had a lot of cuts and bruises. I touched one of them.

"Does it hurt Kise?" I asked.

Kise nodded.

I took off his shirt and put on the spare top. I then took off his pants, he had burns all over his legs. I sighed, it must be tiring for him. I put on his pants. I turned off the light and tucked myself and Kise. We pulled the covers. Kise faced me he looked so bad, I just wanted to run away with him.

-Normal POV-

"Aomi-chi, can you give me a good night kiss? I heard that the parents would do that to their child, before they sleep." Kise said.

"Eww, those are parents. I'm just a person that cares for you. But just this once only though." Aomine said.

When Aomine bended down to kiss Kise cheeks, Kise jolted from his spot. Their lips crashed against each other. Aomine widen his eyes, then pulled back.

"Eww!" Aomine said.

"Hehehe I liked it! Good night Aomi-chi!" Kise said.

Aomine nodded and both of them fell asleep. 


	3. More Friends

Today was the best day, Sunday. No work, no testing, no abusing! More fun, but under rules. All of the guards would leave their post and go outside far away.

Aomine woke up slowly, he saw Kise sitting down waiting for him.

"Oi, why did you wake me up?" Aomine asked.

"Because, you seemed pretty tired. You even snored! Hehehe." Kise said.

"Che."

Both of them went to the sink and brushed their teeth. Of course Kise had to use a spare. They took off their clothes and went outside. Aomine was quite worried about Kise more than himself. So Aomine did a piggyback ride, Kise was happy. Rare to see him happy, but also good.

They went walking towards the cafeteria. Aomine placed Kise down on the chair. He then met Akashi on the line.

"Good morning, how's your sleep?" Akashi asked.

"Pretty good, had my first kiss... Ugh.. What about you?" Aomine asked.

Akashi chuckled, "It was okay, the next door guards are loud. I couldn't sleep so well."

Both of them kept on talking until they retrieved their breakfast. Aomine and Akashi walked together and sat down where Kise was.

"Good morning Kise, how's your sleep?" Akashi asked.

"Hm, awesome! I got a good night kiss, from Aomi-chi! Hehehe." Kise replied.

Now it made sense to Akashi about the kiss. Mashing sweat dropped. Aomine opened the milk carton and watched the waffle sitting there. He then got the syrup and poured it into a different section of the tray.

Aomine gave Kise the milk carton. Kise got the milk carton and drank it happily.

"You seem very very close to Kise, aren't you Aomine." Akashi asked.

"Well yes, I'm like an older brother for him. I feed him, change his clothes, wash, and play with him." Aomine said.

Akashi smiled then continued to eat. Aomine cut the waffle into little pieces and fed Kise. Aomine ate some himself also. Soon when breakfast was over, Akashi, Aomine, and Kise started to hangout with each other.

They headed to Kise's room and sat down on the floor. Kise room wasn't so clean at all. Books were on the floor and his clothes were everywhere. So they all agreed on cleaning his room.

-15 min pass-

They were exhausted from the cleaning.

"Aomi-chu, how do I know so much words, only at the age of five." Kise asked.

"Well, we were learned how to talk and write. So our vocabulary has increased." Aomine said.

Aomine didn't want to really say that. It was true but then we were also experimented on a certain machine.

"Ohh~."

"Hm, why not we draw? It is getting pretty lonely." Akashi stated.

They all got a piece of paper and started to draw. Kise finished quickly, he then showed the picture to Aomine and Akashi. It had scribble a over the paper.

"So, what is it?" Akashi asked.

"Well, what do you think it is? It's a house with butterflies around it!" Kise said.

"What a lovely picture then." Akashi said.

"Thank you!" Kise said.

"Che, let's go outside it is now 1pm, the clock says." Aomine complained.

The two agreed on it and went outside. Kise ran around yard, trying catch the butterfly. Aomine stood there in the shade watching people talking. Akashi brought two friends over.

"This is Midorima and this is Murasakibara. They are my friends." Akashi said.

"Hello." Midorima said.

"Yo." Murasakibara said.

"Sup, I'm Aomine Daiki. Pleased to meet you both." Aomine replied.

After the four started talking for a long period of time. They heard a kid crying. They turned around and saw Kise being bullied.

"I'll be right back, please excuse me." Aomine said.

Aomine ran to the group and where Kise was. The kids kicked Kise around the body. Aomine came in throwing a punch at them.

"Stop! You have no right to hit him! Go find someone your size!" Aomine said.

One of the bullies fell to the floor after that one punch.

"And you have no right to stop us! He fell on me! That brat of yours did!" One of them said.

"Yeah yeah, it was a mistake then. Chill dude." Aomine said.

One of the swung their fist at Aomine, but he swiftly dodged it, and flipped him over. Barely though, he fell also. All of them ran away. Kise cried in the back, all payed out on the dusty floor. Aomine sighed. He picked up Kise and gave a piggyback ride. They went to Akashi and the rest.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting. Something happened." Aomine said.

"No, no, it's fine. You helped Kise, again." Akashi replied.

"Aka-chin, let's take a shower. I feel dirty." Murasakibara said.

"Okay! To the showers!" Everyone said.

-Bathroom-

Akashi and Muraskibara went into a big stall, because they wanted to be together. Midorima wanted his privacy. Kise and Aomine went together. They split up there and went to the showers.

-Aomine and Kise-

Kise was placed down, and took some towels out of the shelf. Aomine got the shower ready and made sure it wasn't hot hot nor cold. He told Kise to take off his clothes.

"Are we not going in together? I don't wanna go alone!" Kise whined.

"Hey tell me when you need help, then I will go." Aomine said.

Kise slowly nodded and took off his clothes. He put his clothes on the  
bench, and went in. He then heard Kise singing, Aomine sweat dropped. Soon he also took off his clothes and went in.

-Stall-

Aomine rinsed his hair with water, and got the bar soap. Few minutes passed, he was done. He stood up and walked to Kise if he needed help.

Kise sat there holding the soap, he washed his body.

"Aomi-chi, can you help me with my back?" Kise asked.

Aomine stood behind Kise holding the bar of soap. He washed Kise's back then found some slashes on his back. He put down the soap and touched the cut.

"You made the 'guards' upset? If you would listen, maybe you wouldn't get hurt! You could of gotten less injuries!" Aomine shouted.

*sniff*

"Wahh! I'm sorry Aomi-chi!" Kise said as he bawled.

Kise kept crying she the faucet was still on. Aomine rinsed his back and picked him up. It wasn't so pleasant if you know what I mean. They walked to bath. The water was pretty warm. He carefully put Kise in, then himself. Kise threw tantrums at Aomine. He hit the water and started to peel his skin. Aomine was shocked, he understood if Kise would splash water but, peeling his skin? What kind of learning did he get? Aomine couldn't relax in peace and took Kise out of the water. He wrapped Kise with the towel, and dried him up.

-Afternoon-

The sun was going down and all kids hope we're going down. Soon the alarms rung, every kid ran down to the yard. They were pushing and shoving. Aomine grabbed Kise and they both ran downstairs.

-Yard-

They as soon as the 1,000 kid came out, some were crushed by the door. Aomine closed Kise's eyes. The 'great leader' took out a whip. He started to announce something.

"As we all know tomorrow is the 'trade' year. We have have been notified that they will be coming to this place. So I maybe be losing all of you. But I will visit time to time. Your 'master' will decide on who they want." The leader said.

Aomine gripped on to Kise. Soon the kids were dismissed. Aomine met up with Akashi and his friends group.

"I guess this maybe the last time we'll meet each other." Akashi said.

"It's not like we won't meet each other again, Aka-chin." Murasakibara pointed out.

"We'll have to see about tomorrow's fortune." Midorima said.

All of them sighed, and went inside the building. It was frustrating and sad how they don't know whom maybe leaving the next day.

-Akashi POV-

I walked to my room feeling down. I've never been this sad, even if my eye has been tested. Losing a friend was like officially breaking down. I sighed, walked in. I took off my clothes and changed into my pajamas, and fell on my bed. I dosed off.

-Kise and Aomine POV-

Kise - I happily took of his shirt and pant. I didn't know why I was so happy, but then I had this sad pit in my heart. It was aching, but I ignored it. I looked at Aomine, he was crying slowly. His tears trickled down his cheek. I walked over to him.

-Normal POV-

Kise sat next to Aomine on the bed. He touched Aomine's tears that fell.

"Don't cry Aomi-chi!" Kise said as he hugged him tightly.

Aomine sniffed, "I'm not crying you fool! Something just got in my eye!"

Kise also started to cry.

"Kise...I promise you I won't leave your side. No matter what condition, we will be together." Aomine stated.

Kise nodded and fell asleep by him. Aomine got up and turned off the light. He went to bed and slept. 


End file.
